Domek na drzewie i wojna
Totalna Porażka: W Lesie - Odcinek 3 Chris stoi przed laskiem z kawą Chris:Ubiegło w Totalnej Porażce: Las Wampirów.Nasi zawodnicy mieli dobrze wyspaną noc no moze,niektórzy.Noah pokazuje coraz bardziej swoje prawdziwe ja grożąc Brickowi,że go wyleje.Zawodnicy musieli wybrac reprezentatnaDrużyny,kóry pójdzie na tor przeszkód tą tójką byli JO,Lightning i Alejandro.Kązdy pokazał nam swoje umiejętności.Wygrała znpowu Drużyna Najlepszych zwierząt,drugie miejsce znwou zajęła Drużyna Zabójczych Kleszczy,a na ceremoni powietaliśmy Drużynę Starych Drzew znowu.Na ceremoni oni zagłosowali na Dakotę,ale Noah tak czy siak kiedyś naprawdę zagłosuje na Bricka.Czy Drużyna Starych Drzew wreście przełamie złą passę?Kto dziś przgera?Żeby się tego doweidzieć czytajcie dzisiejszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: W Lesie!!!!!!!! Domki http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Mieli tak samo przspaną noc jak ubiegło,ale teraz dochodziły jakieś wrzaski Heather:Co to mogło być wieczorem? Anna Maria:Pewnie Dakota już już jest u siebie i krzyknęła,że aż tutaj było to słychać ' Dawn:To nie Dakota Anna Maria:A niby kto panno bladaczko? Dawn:To był Chef Heather:Chef?To sa jakieś jaja Dawn:Ja na serio to mówię Podchodzą do dziewczyn chłopacy Lightning:To nie mógł być Chef Cody:CHef nie ma głosu jak baba Dj:A przyokazji skąd się wzioł tu Chef Dawn:A niby jak jedliśmy na stołówce i kto nam dał jedzeie hm Dj:Myślałem,ze to był Chris Lightning:Hahah ja od razu wiedizałem,zę to Chef Dawn:Ech i czemu sam siebie kłamiesz ' ' Dawn:Ja pójdę pomedytowac do lasu Anna Maria:To idź Dawn wyszła z domku i poszła gdzieś w stornę lasu http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Zawodnicy po straceniu kolejnego zawodnika czuli się źle Noah:Jak mogłaś przegrać Jo? Jo:Hej to nie moja wina,że tanten głupek mnie wyścignął.Ale mogę wam dziś zapewnić,że wygramy Noah:Ja myślę Scott:Pamiętaj Jo,ze zostałaś ostatnią dziewczyną w Drużynie Brick:Ale to nei powód,zeby się na nią rzucać Scott:Ty się lepiej zamknij ' ' Noah:Brick pamiętaj co ci ubiegło mówiłem Brick:Eeee Jo:Co on ci mówił? Brick:E nic Jo:Coś ci mówił Brick:Nic mi niemówił Noah:No to ja ci powiem Jo:Zamieniam się w słuch Noah:Powiedział mi,że chce zdobyć twoje zaufaniem,a na sam koniec wyeliminować Jo:Pożałujesz tego ty jedno brewy Brick:Ale ja nic takiego nie mówiłem ' ' ' Brick:Dobra ja idę do lasu Brick wychodzi z domku '' http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg ''Mieli dobrze przespaną noc,ale z samego rana nie było Alejandro i Zoey napisali im kartkę,że poszli do lasu Zoey:Dlaczego pośliśmy do lasu Alejandro:Bo Alejandro całuje Zoey w usta Zoey:Wow ' ' Alejandro:Kochana chodźmy więc do domku Tymczasem w domku Cameron:Katie,Sadie Sadie:Co? Cameron:Może jak przgeamy wylejemy stad Alejandro Katie:No niewiem Sadie:A nib y dlaczego Mike:Bo on was nie lubi Sadie:A kogo lubi Mike:Zoey Sadie:No to mamy osobę do eliminacji nie Katie Katie:Tak.Dziś Zoey wypadnie Cameron:Ale to Alejandro ją kocha Mike:I jak ja wywlicie będzie się na was mścił Katie:O tym tak nei pomyślałyśmy Mike:Więc jak Katie:Sadie i ja zgadzamy się by Alejandro odszedł z gry Nagle do domku przychodzi Zoey trzymająca się Alejandro Mike:O rany Zoey co się stało Alejandro:Jej nic się nie stało Zoey:Po prostu jestem zauroczona Mike:? Zoey:Ja i Alejandro się cłowaliśmy Wszuyscy byli tym przerażeni prócz Zoey i Alejandro Plac główny http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Zawodnicy wraz z Chrisem czekali aż on coś powie Chris:No dobra powiem,ze ktoś dojdzie do gry Zawodnicy:Hę! Chris:A ta osoba jest nowa poznajcie Sama Sam:Cześć Chris:Ale on dojdzie do zwycięskiej Drużyny w dzisiejszym zadaniu Jo:A jesli my dziś znowu pzrgeramy Chris:Tak to jedna z Drużyn która wygra będzie miała 7 członków w Drużynie Sam:Mogę sobie juz pograć Chris:Jasne Sam wyjmuje konsole do gry Sam:Super Chris: zaraz wasze zadanie ' ' Chris:Wasze zadanie to wejść do domku na drzewie gdzie macie wybuchowe jabłka do rzucania w pzreciwników.Ta Drużyna,kóra starci zaowdników i domków na drzewie,ale reszta na miejscu Las,gdzieś przy domkach na drzewie http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Zawodnicy stali przy 3 drzewach z domakmi Chris:Więc jak wcześniej mówiłem to takie są zasady gry.Jakieś pytania Dawn:Czy jakieś zwierzę przy tym ucierpiało? Chris:Nie Dawn:Uff Chris:No to do domków! Zawodnicy szybko poszli do domków na drzewie Domki http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Weszli do domku i patrzeli czy ejst solidny Heather:Dobra może być Dawn:Zaczekajcie zaraz się dowiem kto wygra zadanie Hetaher:Nie mamy teraz czasu Dawn Dawn:Ale ... Hetaher:Dalej koniec medytacji Lightning:Czemu ty tu rządzisz? Heather:Bo ejstem ładna Anna Maria:Że co prosze? Hetaher:No to,ż ejestem tutaj najładniejsza Anna Maria:Ta i co jeszcze przecież to ja jestem ładna w tym programie Hetaher:Od końca Cody:Dziewczyny przestańcie Dj:Dziewczyny jak przgeramy to niewiem co będzie Hetaher:Uspokoić się Cody:Mówisz jak Chris Hetaher:Grrrrr ' ' Lightning:Dobra damy radę i będziemy mieli tą kupe cista z okularkami Dj:Czyli Sama Lightning:Sie wie Dawn:Ja idę medytować Cała Drużyna nie była ze sobą zgodna http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Weszli właśnie do domku na drzewie Jo:Dobra już zajmujemy miejsca ja kapitan Scott:To ja będe rzucał jabłkami z Noah Noah:Zgadzam się Brick:A ja co mam robić Scott:Ty dasz siebie pokonać by inni myśleli,że mają wygraną w kieszeni i wtedy rzucimyw nich jabłkami z podwójną mocą i domek na drzewie spadnie na dół Jo:Rudzielec ma rację ' ' Brick:Niech wam będzie Jo:I zapłacisz za swoją winę Scott:Właśnie Noah:I wtedy będzie wybaczona wina czyż nie Jo Jo:Racja ' Jak mieli już wszystko ustalone to poszli an sowje miejsca http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Właśnie weszli do domku Alejandro:Ja dowoedze Cam i Mike rzucają jabłkami Cameron:Ja tak daleko nie umiem rzucać Alejanro:To ja bęe za ciebie rzucał.Zoey i ty Cam będziecie nadzorować,a Katie i Sadie będą rozmawiać Katie & Sadie:Łiiiii! Katie:A wiesz,ze Justin jest z Courtney Sadie:Kurcze nie Katie:Są ze sobą od paru tygodni Sadie:To super Alejandro:Och ' ' ' ' Jendak Cameron i Mike się tego nie spodziewali,ze to Alejandro to słyszał Alejandro:To zobaczymy Chris:No to Zaanie się zaczyna! Zadanie http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Zawodnicy szybko zaczeli rzucać w inne domki na drzewie Hetaher:Lightning weź 3 jabłka i rzucaj! Lightning:Tak jest Hetaher:Cody i Dj wy tak samo! ' ' ' Lightning,Cody i Dj zaczeli rzucać w domki na drzewie,ale Dj źle rzucił i kwałek domku się zniszczył Hetaher;brawo Dj teraz na bank przegramy Dj:No sory Lightning:Jak przegramy to ty zostanie wyeliminowany Anna Maria:Właśnie Dawn:I tak czy siak ... Hetaher:Nie mów już tego Dawn:No dobra ' Lightning rzucił w domek Starych Drzew gdzie stracili połowę domku http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Mieli całkiem napięta sytuację Jo:Dobra rzucajmy w Drużynę Najlepszych Zwierząt Noah:Dobra Scott rzucajmy tymi jabłkami Scott:Sie wie ' Scott:No tu rzucajmy Scott i Noah rzuciliw Domek Najlepszych Zwierząt i oni też starcili kawałek domku,ale ta Drużyna znowu dostała od Drużyny Zabójczych Kleszczy Brick:Nie moze znów przgerać ' Noah:Dobra mamy mały kawałek domku jeszcze jedno trafienie w nas to przgeramy znowu zadanie Scott:Noah ma rację ' ' Noah specjalnie rzucił na dół jabłko i cały ich domek poiszedł w ruiny Jo:Świetnie i przgeraliśmy dzięki tobie Noah Noah:No i? Jo:Że to ty dziś przgerasz Cała Drużyna poszła do Chrisa http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Mieli wielką radochę,ze pozbyli się jednej Drużyny Alejandro:No to dziś nie pzrgeramy Cameron:To jest ważne Zoey:Dobra rzucać Alejandro i Mike rzucają w Domek Zabójczych Kleszczy,ale nie trafili,ale za to oni trafili ich i starcili kolejną część domku Katie:No nie dziś przegramy Sadie:Ale mamy za to drugie mijesce i nie pójdziemy na ceremonię Katie:A iwesz co Sadie:Co? Katie:Nudzi mnei to show Sadie:Kurcze mnie też Katie & Sadie:Łiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Alejandro:O______O ' Oni zaś trafili teraz w domek Drużyny Zabójczych Kleszczy http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Mieli już ostatnią część domku Heather:Nie możemy znowu pójść na drugie miejsc nie tym razem hether rzuca jabłkiem w domek Drużyny Najlepszych zwierząt i trafiła i dzięki temu wygrali Lightning:Tak wreście wygraliśmy! Heatehr:Tak! Dawn:Chciałam to powiedzieć,że wygramy Anna Maria:To super Cody:Właśnie Dj:Super Anna Maria:No i będzie nas 7 w Drużynie Cody:Tak! Cała Drużyna wychodzi z domku Przed domkami Zawodnicy stali pzed Chrisem i Samem Chris:Dziś mam bardzo dore serce Sam dochodzisz do Drużyny Zabójczych Kleszczy Drużyna Zabójczych Kleszy:Hura! Chris:drugie miejsce dla Drużyny Najlepszych Zwierząt,a na ceremonię znowu pójdzie Drużyna Starych Drzew ' Chris:No to idzcie się naradzić kogo chcecie wywalić Przed ceremonią http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg ' ' ' '' Ceremonia Chris stał z tacą z jabłkami Chris:Więc tak w następnym tygodniu zostaną #Scott #Noah #i Brick Jo:Że co? Scott:To był nasz plan Jo:Wy głupcy pozbawiacie mnie sznase na milion i tego pożałujecie Chris:No taki pech Jo Jo:Zobaczycie,że będziecie tego żałować Podbiega do nich Dj Dj:Chris ja chcę siebie wywalić Chris:To ja amm lepszy pomysł Dj:Jaki? Chris:Dziś nie będzie wyeliminowania Jo,ani ciebie Dj Jo & Dj:Że co? Chris:Tak wasza Drużyna będzie działać w 5 Scott & Noah:Grrrrrrrrr Dj:Ja nie chcę być w grze Chris:To pojedziesz do domu proste Dj wsiada do limuzyny i odjerzdża Chris:I nadal zostaje 16 graczy.Kto będzie natsepny?Czy Jo zostanie wyeliminowana?Żeby się tego dowiedzieć cyztajcie kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: W Lesie!!!!! Bonusowy klip Dj siedzi zadowolony Dj:Ja nie chcę w ogóle brać udział w tym show.Nie jestem chytry ja jestem słaby Dj wyciąga z kieszeni zdjęcie matki Dj:Mamo niedługo od ciebie wrócę! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: w Lesie